BGMD:EOS Day 20
Early in the morning... Grovyle: "Hm? Gil, Goby, Nonny, and Piplup aren't here...maybe outside...?" He goes outside and finds Piplup, Gil, Goby, and Nonny by the edge of the cliff, sitting on a large rock. Grovyle: "What's the matter, boys? Can't sleep?" Goby: "Yeah. Just thinking." Grovyle: "Thinking about Dusknoir?" Gil: "No, that's not it. Sure, finding out we were being deceived came as a real shock." Piplup: "But hearing your story earlier, Grovyle...it really drove it home. What Dusknoir said in the future was really true. And it made me realize that Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny really did come from the future." Nonny: "We were mulling over things like that..." Silence. Gil: "Hey! Look!" Piplup: "Oh, yeah! Yeah! Sunlight!" Nonny: "It's sunrise!" The sun rises up in the sky. Goby: "It's pretty, isn't it!" Grovyle: "Yeah." Goby: "Maybe it's because we were in the future for so long...but I didn't think that a sunrise could ever feel so renewing!" Gil: "The sun rises...then it sets...we take that for granted, and that's only natural. But things we take for granted...they're really the most essential things. And they're precious." Grovyle: "All I'd ever known is the future's world of darkness. Upon coming to this world...and seeing the sun for the first time...it was staggering. Seeing it...it strengthened my resolve to turn history away from a future of darkness. There is one thing that I wanted to ask of you boys. It's about that time in the future...when we were confronted by Dialga...frankly, we were in a no-win situation. There was no hope." We cut back to the flashback of the gang in the future when surrounded by Sableye. Grovyle: "But when all seemed lost...you refused to give up. Even I had given up. What compelled you? How did you manage...to stay so strong?" Piplup: "Well...I wonder too. I really don't know..." Nonny: "But maybe..." Piplup: "Maybe it was because the guppies stood by me." Grovyle: "They did...?" Piplup: "Take a look at this." (takes out his Relic Fragment) Grovyle: "This...what could it be...? There's an odd pattern inscribed on it. I've never seen anything like it. This pattern is new to me..." Piplup: "This is my Relic Fragment. It's my personal treasure. I have this dream of one day solving the mystery behind theis fragment. But I was such a coward...I couldn't work up the courage to go to the guild and apply as an apprentice. It was then...that I met the Bubble Guppies. They..." (Flashback from Day 6) Molly: "Okay...we're putting our faith in you, Gilly!" Deema: "Yes! We totally believe in you, Gil." (End of flashback) Piplup: "Yes, the guppies were always there to cheer me up...and..." (Flashback from Day 13) Groudon: "GRR...GRR...OOOOOOOOOH!" Oona: "Urk...this is scary..." Piplup: "But we need to be brave! And I need to face up to this! There's no giving up now, guys!" (End of flashback) Piplup: "It all gave me courage. With the guppies, I felt like I could overcome any challenge. That's how I came to feel over time." Goby: "Maybe that's why we were able to keep going without giving up!" Grovyle: "...All right. I think I understand what you're saying. Yes, the kids had a special quality that makes others feel that way. The same way that I care for the kids as friends...you, Piplup, also feel that same way about the kids." Gil: "Us guppies...are lucky...to be blessed with a friend like you..." (looks around) "Well, it's morning. We should be leaving soon." Boys: "Yes." The five went back inside the hole. Grovyle: "All right. It's agreed that we will collect all of the Time Gears. First...we have to decide which Time Gear we should target." Molly: "Let's check the Wonder Map." We cut to the Wonder Map. Molly: "From here...the Underground Lake would be the closest, I guess." Grovyle: "How about Treeshroud Forest? That was where I got my first Time Gear the last time." Deema: "Where is that?" Grovyle: "Here. It is a little far from here, but...there is no one like Uxie guarding that Time Gear." Goby: "Oh, great! If we were to fight someone over a Time Gear, that would attract attention." Oona: "But that won't be a concern here, right?" Grovyle: "Exactly." Molly (putting the map away): "That's it, then. That's where we're going!" Piplup: "Onward to Treeshroud Forest!" We cut to a forest. Grovyle: "This is it. This is the entrance to Treeshroud Forest. Oh?" Gil: "What is it?" Grovyle: "The atmosphere somehow feels different than last time....No. I must be imagining it. We'll go in when you're ready." Molly: "Well, are we ready, team?" Team: "Yeah!" Gil: "Okay. We're good to go! Let's set off!" The team head off into Treeshroud Forest. We cut to Deep Treeshroud Forest. Grovyle: "Wh-what is this?!" The gang looked around and saw that time has stopped in the area. Grovyle: "Time...is at a standstill here!" Gil: "But didn't they...? Just before we were dragged off to the future with you, Grovyle..." (Flashback from Day 19 at Treasure Town...) Dusknoir: "Uxie...Mesprit...Azelf...I entrust you with the rest." Azelf: "Sure." Mesprit: "We know." Uxie: "We got the Time Gears back. And we will make sure they're returned to their rightful places." Dusknoir: "The task is yours." (Flashback end) Oona: "Didn't Uxie and his friends make a promise...? That they would return the Time Gears to their rightful places?" Grovyle: "But time remains stopped here..." Gil: "That could mean...the Time Gears may not have been returned to their rightful places yet." Grovyle: "We'll see about that. The forest's Time Gear was over here." The gang traveled further into the deep forest. They've come to something odd. Molly: "But what's this?" Grovyle: "It's a Time Gear. There's no mistaking it." Deema: "But..." (looks around) "Time hear seems to be stopped." Piplup: "No wind is blowing..." (stumbles to a tree) "See? Those leaves are fixed in place." Deema: "Time is stopped here! But the Time Gear has been returned to its rightful place....but...why is this happening?!" Oona: "Yeah, why?" Grovyle: "..............." He took the Time Gear. The scene gets dark. Goby: "Hey! What are you doing?!" Grovyle: "Time has already stopped here. It won't make any difference if I take the Time Gear now. There's also...something that's more worrying." Oona: "M-more worrying?" Grovyle: "Forget it. Let's leave. Also, Piplup...there's something I'd like you to do." Piplup: "What is it?" Grovyle: "Before you go back to Sharpedo Bluff...I'd like you to gather some information in Treasure Town." Piplup: "In Treasure Town?" Grovyle: "Yes, here's what I want you to find out. Learn everything you can about what's happening in this world right now." Piplup: "Okay. I'll go find out." Grovyle: "Everyone thinks that you've gone to the future. Therefore..." Piplup: "Yes. I understand. If they found out I'm back, there would be an uproar. I'll keep low and get some news." Grovyle: "I'm counting on you." The gang walks out of the forest. We cut to Sharpedo Bliff a while later. Piplup: "I'm back. I've got some news like you wanted." Grovyle: "What's the word?" Piplup: "Well, the word is...not very good. After we went to the future...Uxie and his friends returned the Time Gears to their rightful places. Everyone was happy because they thought time would return to normal. But the time remained stopped in those places. Even worse, it's spreading. Time is stopping in more places." Grovyle: "Is that true?" Piplup: "Yeah. Everyone's upset and concerned because no one can figure out what the heck is the problem. Grovyle, do you know what this means?" Grovyle: "...................If time is stopping in a spreading area...it can only mean one thing. Temporal Tower is starting to collapse." Nonny: "Temporal Tower...is collapsing?" Grovyle: "Correct. Temporal Tower gives structure to time. So if it is starting to collapse...time itself will collapse in ever-widening areas. This is bad. The problem is accelerating. The planet's paralysis is coming on fast." Molly: "What?! But...we have to hurry, then!" Grovyle: "That's right. If we don't hurry, the planet will become fully paralyzed. There's only one way to stop the destruction of time now. We need to gather Time Gears...then the Time Gears must be put in place in Temporal Tower where Dialga lives. But there's a problem. Temporal Tower is located in a place called the Hidden Land. As the name suggests...no one knows where the Hidden Land is." Gil: "But...there isn't any time!" Grovyle: "That's right. That's why I think we need to split up for now. I'll go collect the Time Gears. In the meantime, I want the eight of you to search for the Hidden Land." Team Crayon Prixers: "Understood." Grovyle: "Okay then. You're in charge. The Hidden Land is supposedly somewhere in this world. Unfortunately, there are no clues as to where it is exactly. Considering that no one has discovered it yet...we should probably assume that it is quite far away. We must even consider crossing the sea. And discover the means to do so!" Molly: "Cross the sea..." Grovyle: "I'm sorry I don't have knowledge about how to do that. I'm counting on you. Well, I'll be off to gather the Time Gears. Good luck." He left the area. Piplup: "Now, team...we should go searching too. Let's find the Hidden Land!" Deema: "Sooooo....where shall we begin looking?" Gil: "Hmm..." Molly: "For the time being, why don't we consider how we can cross the sea?" Team: "Yeah!" We cut to the beach. Piplup: "Well, we just happen to be here at the beach, so..." Molly: "Hmm...this is hopeless. A way of crossing the sea...I'm not coming up with anything." Nonny: "Me neither." Goby: "I agreed to search for the Hidden Land, but..." Molly: "Any one of you, where do you suppose we should start looking? And there is no time! Argh!" Gil (to himself): "It's true. We've got too little information to go on. And we have no time to waste. We have to locate the Hidden Land as soon as possible. We have to find Temporal Tower, then put the Time Gears inside it...If we fail to do that, our planet will become paralyzed. We have to stop that, whatever it takes. And to do that, well...we have no choice! We need everyone's help. That's it. I'll tell them." (out loud) "Guys!" Molly: "Hm? What is it, Gilly?" Gil: "Well, what I want to say is...let's go back to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Piplup: "What?! Dude, you want to go to Wigglytuff's Guild?!" Deema: "But wh-why?!" Goby: "We disappeared in front of everyone, remember?" Oona: "Well, yes, I think everyone would be really worried about us...and I miss everyone too..." (to herself) "Including my new crush...." Nonny: "But everything we saw in the future...evrrything about Grovyle...and about Dusknoir..." Piplup: "And even about your past, guys...If we tell it all to the guild...how can they believe us?! What do you think, Gil? Do you think everyone at the guild will believe us?" Gil: "Yes! They'll believe us, all right!" Molly: "You think they'll believe us! Well...you say that, Gilly, but...is there a chance they'll believe us? After all, everyone is this world in convinced that Grovyle is the villain." Nonny: "And they think Dusknoir is a really good Pokemon, don't they?" Oona: "Everyone especially thinks highly of Dusknoir." Piplup: "I saw the future...but I still didn't want to believe the truth about Dusknoir." Goby: "Even if we were to tell everyone the truth, I wonder if they would be able to accept it." Gil (to himself): "It's true. What my friends said is true. Maybe no one will believe us if we tell them the truth. But...!" (out loud) "Let's just tell them anyway!" Deema: "...What?! We should tell them anyway? Wh-why?! they might not believe us, right? But we should tell them anyway?" Gil: "Yes! Let's tell them!" Piplup: "Wh-why, dude?! Why the heck do you think so?" Gil: "We need everyone's help!" Molly: "Everyone's help......I understand. We can't find the Hidden Land on our own. We do need everyone's help." Nonny: "If we don't get their help...we'll run out of time to prevent the planet's paralysis." Piplup: "Gil...okay, you're right! Let's go home to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Gil: "Woohoo!" Everyone laughs. Molly: "Let's go back to the guild and tell everyone the truth! I'm sure that everyone will be shocked. But...I'm certain they'll understand! Let's go home, team! Back to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Team: "Yeah!" The team left the beach. ---- The team arrived at the entrance of the castle. Piplup: "Here we are, team. Wigglytuff's Guild. It feels as if we were gone a long time. But..." Goby: "Now that we're here, it's kind of awkward to go in." Nonny: "After all, we were suddenly taken away in front of everyone..." Oona: "It would be sort of strange to suddenly show up." Gil: "No, guys. We can't be acting all baseful now." Molly: "We have to see everyone and tell them the truth." Piplup: "Okay. Let's all stand on the panel....no, no...I'll go stand on the panel..." He goes to step on the panel. Voices were heard below the panel. Diglett: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Loudred: "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Diglett: "The footprint belongs to...the f-f-footprint belongs to..." Loudred: "What's wrong, Diglett?! Respond! Respond! What...? HEY, Diglett! Where do you think you're burrowing off to?" Diglett: "That...that footprint...it's Piplup!" Bidoof: "Che cosa?" (What?) Sunflora: "Wha...?" Everyone: "WHAT?!" Diglett (pops up): "It is Piplup! And Koffing! And the Bubble Guppies too!" Guppies: "Diglett!" Deema: "Long time no see!" The ground shakes. Deema: "Yikes! What is that?!" Everyone comes out of the guild. Corphish: "Hey, hey! It's true!" (he and Oona hug) Sunflora: "Oh my god! It really is them!" Loudred: "You're all alive!" (Deema gives him a big kiss on the cheek) Chimecho: "We worried so much about you!" Bidoof: "I...I...I was-a...my god!" Piplup (teary-eyed): "E-everyone...we're home..." Wigglytuff: "Welcome home! Piplup! Koffing! Bubble Guppies!" In the guild... Chatot: "...What?! What was that again? Just...just hold on for a moment. Let me get this story straight!" Molly: "Okay..." Chatot: "Ahem! Let me summarize your story so far...First...Grovyle is actually a good Pokemon...? And he was collecting the Time Gears to save the world?" Gil: "Yeah." Chatot: "And the great Dusknoir only pretended to be kind and helpful...? But he was actually a heinous and wicked villain?" Gil: "Yes...though I didn't really phrase it as "heinous and wicked"..." Chatot: "Also, the guppies were really Grovyle's partners?" Piplup: "Yeah." Chatot: "So Dusknoir wanted to get rid of the guppies and Grovyle...? So he took them to the future?" Piplup: "Yeah, and me and Koffing too." Chatot: "Then you managed to escape from Dusknoir by the skin of your teeth...? And you barely made it back home from the future?" Guppies: "Yeah." Chatot: "And finally, this planet will soon become paralyzed...and to prevent that...Grovyle has started gathering Time Gears again? Meanwhile, the eight of you are looking for a place called the Hidden Land? Is that your story in its full entirety?" Molly: "Yep. That's all of it!" Chatot: "....................." (cough) "Heh-heh..." (cough, cough) "Ahaha!" (cough, cough, cough, cough) "Ahahaha! Piplup, Koffing, and Bubble Guppies...you must have had a bad dream or something!" Deema: "Say what?!" Chatot: "Why don't the eight of you just go to your rooms and get some rest!" Molly: "Huh? Wait a second! You think we're lying?" Nonny: "What we just told you is all true." Chatot: "I'm sure...I'm sure...I'm sure the eight of you are suffering from exhaustion! A good nap with fix that!" Piplup: "That's not it, Chatot! Seriously, we're telling you the truth!" Chatot (ticked off): "That's quite enough! So tell me! Is there any part of your story that's even remotely plausible? A place called the Hidden Land?! I'm the head of intelligence here, and I've heard of no such place. Besides, the great Dusknoir is far too kind to do anything like you've alleged!" Molly: "Well, yes, we couldn't believe the truth about Dusknoir either...It came as a huge shock. And it was really hard to accept. But...!" Chatot: "I'll hear no more of this! I don't care what you say! The great Dusknoir, the villain?! That's simply unbelieveable! Seriously, don't the eight of you feel the same way? How can anybody seriously think of the great Dusknoir as a villain?!" Dugtrio: "We hold Dusknoir in high esteem. We cannot believe it." Chatot: "See?! See?! See? Everyone shares the same opinion!" Sunflora: "But..." Chatot: "Hm? What is it, Sunflora?" Sunflora: "There is something I don't understand. That time...when the great Dusknoir was about to return to the future..." (Flashback from Day 19 at Treasure Town...) Dusknoir: "It's too soon for farewells!" Deema: "OMG!" Dusknoir: "The eight of you...are coming with me!" Deema: "What?!" Dusknoir pulls the team and himself into the dimensional hole. Bidoof: "My great God!" Chimecho: "Guys!" The dimensional hole disappears. Kecleon: "Wh-what was..." Sunflora: "What just happened...?" (Flashback ends) Sunflora: "What Dusknoir did then...it was strange, any way you look at it..." Chatot: "Really? Do you think so? Don't you think that the guppies, Koffing, and Piplup fell into the dimensional hole by accident?" Loudred: "NO WAY! Dusknoir grabbed them! And YANKED them in!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! That's right! It looked that way to me too! Hey, hey! What happened was really weird!" Bidoof: "Wow, I-a really had to-a wonder why-a Dusknir did-a something like-a that!" Chimecho: "If...If what Molly, Gil, and Piplup said is true...then what Dusknoir did suddenly makes perfect sense!" Chatot: "What? Hold it! So is that what you think now? Are you actually saying that you now believe what Piplup, Molly, and Gil are claiming?!" Everyone: ".............................." Chatot: "Well, anyone?" Bidoof: "Uh...I...believe-a them..." Chatot: "What the heck?! What did you say?! So, Bidoof, you're now claiming that the great Dusknoir is a villain?" Bidoof: "Perbacco (Gosh)! My God, I-a surely did-a think highly of the great-a Dusknoir. The whole-a idea sounds-a troubling when you-a put it that-a way. But there's-a something more important here-a! Yes, yes, yes! Piplup, Koffing, and the guppies are-a more important! That's-a why...I believe what-a Piplup, Molly, and-a Gil have to say!" Chatot: "Wh-wh-what the heck?!" Gil (gasp): "Bidoof!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! I believe too!" Sunflora: "Me too! Oh my God! They're our guild colleagues, after all!" Oona (gasp): "Oh, Corphish!" Nonny: "And Sunflora!" Loudred: "I believe them!" Diglett: "Me too!" Chimecho: "So do I!" Dugtrio: "Casting doubt on our colleagues is wrong! Trust is a must!" Chatot: "Seriously!" Piplup: "Th...thank you, everyone..." Goby: "Yeah, thank you for believing us!" Wigglytuff: "Well, yi yi! Sounds like we all agree!" Everyone: "HUH?!" Wigglytuff: "We all believe our friends! That's great! Then let's begin searching for the Hidden Land!" Loudred: "Yeeeks! Just hold ON there, Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff: "Hm? What's wrong?" Loudred: "We're not ALL in agreement yet, are we!" Wigglytuff: "Huh?" Loudred: "We're all good with the story...but I suspect that Chatot isn't convinced." Wigglytuff: "Oh? Is that all? You don't need to worry about him." Everyone: "HUH?!" Wigglytuff: "Chatot is convinced...right?" Everyone: "WHAT?!" Wigglytuff: "Because Chatot believed Piplup, Molly, and Gil's story all along! Right Chatot?" Chatot (had his backed turned): "Haa...!" (wheeze) "Haaaaaaaa.....!" (cough, cough) "Uhaaaaaaa....!" (scawfs) Loudred: "WH-WHAT?!" Sunflora: "How peculiar!" Chatot: "Well, Guildmaster, there's no fooling you. I admit it. Yes, I believed Molly, Gil, and Piplup right from the start." Everyone: "WOW! REALLY?!" Chatot: "But if I would have said that I believed them right away...everyone would have just gone along with what I said." Loudred: "...What's all this...?" Chatot: "That's why I was so contrary! I wanted to put your friendship to the test!" Bidoof: "...My God, likely-a story..." Chatot: "But without a doubt, I was convinced from the get-go! I knew everyone...wouls surely believe their colleagues!" Sunflora: "...Says you..." Chatot: "Haa!" (snort) "Haaaaaaaa!" (snort) "Ha haaaaaaaaaa!" Wigglytuff: "Piplup! Koffing! Bubble Guppies! I believe you! You're my good friends in guild membership! Now listen, everyone! Time is stopping in more and more places. From Molly, Gil, and Piplup's story. We know our world is in danger. That means we have to do something! This is our time. In the name of Wigglytuff's Guild...we'll combine all our effects! We'll discover the Hidden Land! Let's do this, everyone!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Wigglytuff: "Chatot!" Chatot: "Y-yes, sir. Okay, everyone! From now on, we're shifting all our efforts to locating the Hidden Land! We also have to let everyone know what is happening in our world. It's going to get busy. We'll all have to work hard!" Loudred: "I sure will!" Bidoof: "I'll-a putter down-a to Treasure Town! I'll-a get the world-a out, oh yeah!" Diglett: "I'll go too!" Suflora: "We have to let Azelf and his friends know too! If they're back at their lakes, they may try to stop Grovyle!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Then I'll go tell them!" Chatot: "Okay. Everyone else, search for the Hidden Land, please." Loudred: "YEAH!" Chatot: "Bidoof, Sunflora, and the others, once your errands are done, gather information on the Hidden Land." Bidoof: "Si, Signore (Yes, sir!)!" Sunflora: "We'll hurry!" Wigglytuff: "We'll find the Hidden Land together! YI-YI-YI-YI-YI! YEEHAW!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!!!" Loudred: "All right! Let's show some guts!" Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey!" Wigglytuff: "I'm sorry that I don't have any information on the Hidden Land...but maybe...the wise Torkoal, the town elder, may know something." Molly: "Torkoal, the town elder?" Chatot: "That would be the wisest and oldest Pokemon of Treasure Town. He loves the Hot Spring, so he's always there. In fact, I'm positive that you'll find him at the Hot Spring!" Gil: "Oh!" Piplup: "Yeah! We remember!" (Flashback to Day 6 in Hot Spring) Torkoal: "My goodness! It was the water that carried you all this way? What a long journey that must have been! Let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home." Gil: "Good idea. We'll do that. Thanks, everyone!" (Flashback ends) Piplup: "It's him!" Oona: "It's that nice old Pokemon we met!" Wigglytuff: "We should put his years of wisedom to use! Go ask Torkoal for advice!" Molly: "The first time we went to the Hot Spring, we had to get there through Waterfall Cave, team. Let's go! To the Hot Spring!" They approached the Hot Spring. Gil: "We made it." All: "Yeah. Whoo-Hoo. Alright." Deema: "I really want to come here again sometime." They sat down in a circle underneath a tree. Chimecho: "But first...! It's getting late. And besides...you guys must be hungry!" Deema: "Huh? We are?" Rumbling was heard. Molly (laughing): "Sounds like someone's getting hungry!" Koffing (flushing deeply): "That would be me..." The guppies and Piplup laughed. Chimecho: "You should have dinner. Then get a good night's sleep. We can all get to work tomorrow!" Rumbling was heard again. Gil: "Ha ha! Koffing! Your stomach is talking here!" Loudred: "Ha! Did everyone hear THAT? What a laugh, boy! Letting your guts scream back at Chimecho, eh?" Gil: "Hey, that's my joke!" Everyone: "HA HA HA!" After dinner... Gil: "It's been so lon since we've been in this room." Piplup: "It feels as though we're finally home." Goby: "You know...I'm glad everyone came to believe our story." Piplup: "Yeah. It made me a little choked up! Let's go meet Torkoal tomorrow and talk with him." Nonny: "And let's get back at it tomorrow." Gil: "Right." *BGMD:EOS Day 21